The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Card edge connectors are used in computers and other electronic devices to establish an electrical connection between a main printed circuit board (PCB) and a supplemental PCB. The main PCB may be a motherboard, and the supplemental PCB may be a “daughter card,” such as a Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM) card. A DIMM card may include multiple memory integrated circuits that are coupled together as a memory circuit. DIMM cards are commonly used in the personal computer and other electronics industries.
DIMM socket connectors are a type of card edge connector that is commonly mounted on a motherboard to receive DIMM cards. DIMM socket connectors may include a housing base, which may have a slot with electrical contacts to receive the edge of a DIMM card and to provide electrical connection between the card and the motherboard. A DIMM socket connector may include a rigid lever arm with a latch to secure the card within the connector and an ejector foot to assist in removing the card from the connector. The rigid lever arm may be mounted to pivot at one end of the slot. The ejector foot may extend under the edge of a DIMM card that is inserted into the slot, and the latch may extend partway into a notch in the DIMM card to hold it within the slot. A user may use a finger grip on the rigid lever arm to pivot it so that the ejector foot may raise up against the edge of the DIMM card to eject it from the slot.